1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of atmospheric measurement, and in particular, to a system that receives, stores, and transfers data indicating an atmospheric parameter
2. Statement of the Problem
Data loggers collect and store data for subsequent analysis. Some examples of this data include temperature, light intensity, and on/off status. The typical data logger is battery powered and includes a sensor, microprocessor, memory, and computer interface. The sensor measures some parameter and generates a signal indicating the measurement. Data is derived from the signal, and the microprocessor stores the data in the memory. The microprocessor may time stamp the data. Subsequently, the data is transferred from the memory to a computer through the computer interface. The computer then analyzes the data.
For atmospheric measurement, data loggers have been used to measure atmospheric parameters, such as temperature, pressure, humidity, wind, and solar radiation. Tethered balloons are used to transport data loggers to altitudes where measurements are taken. The tethered balloon is subsequently lowered, the data logger is removed, and the data is transferred to a computer for analysis.
Unfortunately, these data loggers may require too much power or may not be rugged enough for lengthy field service. The data loggers may also be too heavy and cumbersome for effective use with a tethered balloon. In addition, current data loggers can be complex to operate and may require too much engineering for some users. Current data loggers may not be off-the-shelf components, and thus, they would need to be configured to interoperate with other system components.
The invention helps solve the above problems with an atmospheric data measurement system. The atmospheric data measurement system may be lighter and more compact than comparable data loggers. The atmospheric data measurement system may use battery power more efficiently than comparable data loggers. Also, the atmospheric data measurement system may be easier to program and use than comparable data loggers. Examples of the invention include atmospheric data measurement systems, methods of atmospheric data measurement system operation, and software products for atmospheric data measurement systems.
Some examples of the invent ion include an atmospheric data measurement system that comprises: an atmospheric sensor, a personal digital assistant, a link, a power system, and an enclosure. The atmospheric sensor is configured to measure an atmospheric parameter and generate data indicating the atmospheric parameter. The link is configured to transfer the data from the atmospheric sensor to the personal digital assistant. The personal digital assistant is configured to receive, store, and transfer the data. The power system is configured to provide power to the atmospheric sensor and the personal digital assistant. The enclosure is configured to house the atmospheric sensor, the personal digital assistant, the link, and the power system.
Some examples of the invention include a method of operating an atmospheric data measurement system. The method comprises: housing an atmospheric sensor and a personal digital assistant in an enclosure; transporting the enclosure to an altitude; in the atmospheric sensor that is in the enclosure at the altitude, measuring an atmospheric parameter and generating data indicating the atmospheric parameter; in the personal digital assistant that is in the enclosure at the altitude, receiving and storing the data; and transferring the data from the personal digital assistant.
Some examples of the invention include a software product for an atmospheric data measurement system. The atmospheric data measurement system includes a personal digital assistant and an atmospheric sensor to measure an atmospheric parameter and generate data indicating the atmospheric parameter. The software product comprises application software and a memory that stores the application software. The application software directs the personal digital assistant to receive the data indicating the atmospheric parameter, store the data, transfer the data, and control operation of the atmospheric sensor.
Some examples of the invention include an atmospheric data measurement system that comprises: a control system, a power system, and an enclosure. The control system is configured for removable coupling to any of a plurality of different atmospheric sensors. The control system is configured to receive data indicating an atmospheric parameter from a coupled one of the atmospheric sensors, store the data, and transfer the data. The power system is configured to provide power to the coupled one of the atmospheric sensors and the control system. The enclosure is configured to house the coupled one of the atmospheric sensors, the control system, and the power system.
In some examples of the invention, a tethered balloon transports the enclosure to an altitude.
In some examples of the invention, the atmospheric parameter comprises one of carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, hydrocarbons, water vapor, ozone, nitrous oxide, and methane.
In some examples of the invention, the atmospheric parameter comprises one of temperature, pressure, humidity, wind, and solar radiation.
In some examples of the invention, the personal digital assistant is configured to control operation of the atmospheric sensor.
In some examples of the invention, the personal digital assistant is configured to correlate the data for individual atmospheric samples with individual times of measurement of the individual atmospheric samples.
In some examples of the invention, the personal digital assistant is configured to correlate the data for individual atmospheric samples with individual geographic locations of measurement of the individual atmospheric samples.
In some examples of the invention, the personal digital assistant is configured to transfer the data using wireless communications when the enclosure is being transported.
In some examples of the invention, the enclosure is transported to various altitudes and the personal digital assistant is configured to control the altitudes using wireless communications.
In some examples of the invention, the atmospheric data measurement system further comprises a pump. The pump is configured to transfer atmospheric air to the atmospheric sensor. The power system is configured to provide power to the pump. The enclosure is configured to house the pump. In some examples of the invention, the personal digital assistant is configured to control operation of the pump.
In some examples of the invention, the enclosure is configured to allow a display on the personal digital assistant to be visible when the personal digital assistant is in the enclosure.
In some examples of the invention, the control system is configured to control operation of the atmospheric sensor.
In some examples of the invention, the control system is configured to correlate the data for individual atmospheric samples with individual times of measurement of the individual atmospheric samples.
In some examples of the invention, the control system is configured to correlate the data for individual atmospheric samples with individual geographic locations of measurement of the individual atmospheric samples.
In some examples of the invention, the control system is configured to transfer the data using wireless communications when the enclosure is being transported.
In some examples of the invention, the enclosure is transported to various altitudes and the control system is configured to control the altitudes using wireless communications.
In some examples of the invention, the control system comprises a personal digital assistant.